


Kit Kat's Revenge

by ThanatosBanshee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosBanshee/pseuds/ThanatosBanshee
Summary: Short little Seven smut.Dedicated to Kit Kat who wanted me to write about her dick, and who also eats bananas sideways. This is for you. Thanks for the prompt.





	Kit Kat's Revenge

Ayn laughed quietly to herself as she watched Yoosung and Zen argue in the chatroom. Seven had said he was going to be done with work soon, but that was several hours ago. There really was no stopping Saeyoung once he had his mind set on something, and considering he was playing with flame throwing robots maybe interrupting him was unwise. Ayn remembered one time he nearly burnt off his-

“What are you doing?” So engrossed in her daydreams and her phone she hadn't even noticed Seven walking into the room. 

“What are you doing to that poor kitkat?” He asked, pulling the candy from her mouth. Apparently while her mind had been wandering she'd managed to suck the chocolate off half of it. 

“Whoops. At least I don't eat bananas sideways.” Looking up at her boyfriend she noticed he was visibly flushed. “Wha-” 

“You uh. Have chocolate on your… lip.” Reaching down he rubbed at her bottom lip with his thumb. Pushing it into her mouth his blush deepened when she sucked on it. When she had been complaining to him that she wanted attention this isn't what she meant but she loved any opportunity to get Saeyoung flustered. 

Sliding off the couch onto her knees in front of him, she ran her hands up his jean clad thighs. Her thumbs brushed over his growing erection and he let out a small moan when she unbuttoned him. Kissing his cock through the fabric of his underwear she pulled his pants down and then pushed him down on the couch. Crawling up she straddled one of this thighs, palming him through his kitty boxers. He slid his hand into her hair and pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. She loved the feeling of his tongue in her mouth and her hand on his dick. Saeyoung moaned into her mouth, breaking the small amount of self control she was using to draw this out. Looping her arms around his neck she straddled him properly, rubbing her heat on his erection and placing sloppy kisses on his neck. 

“Damnit.” Ayn let out an unholy screach when Saeyoung suddenly stood, kicking his pants away and carrying her to their bedroom. He laid her down gently, not even pausing before he moved between her legs. Saeyoung kissed her tummy above the waistband of her skirt. Tugging the fabric down he tossed it over his head before blazing a trail of hot kisses to her mouth. Ayn’s breathing started to get uneven, wanting to hurry up the whole getting naked thing she grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and just pulled, freeing him from it and his shirt in one go. Returning the favor he pulled her up into a sitting position to relieve her of her shirt and bra. 

Ayn fell back on the bed, appreciating the view of Saeyoung on his knees between her legs. With a dramatic gasp, he fell forward to blow a raspberry between her breasts. The unexpected tickling combined with the farting noise and Saeyoung’s goofy grin between her breasts had her in stitches. She loved him so much. This was almost as funny as the time he'd insisted on wearing those disguise sunglasses with the large nose and mustache while he was going down on her. She loved her dork so much. 

“You're so beautiful when you laugh. God Seven approves of this human sacrifice.” She ran her fingers through his messy red hair, her grip tightening when he moved his mouth to her nipple, teeth lightly tugging at it. He moved out of her grip and continued little nips down her stomach, her breath hitching when a particularly wet kiss landed on the inside of her thigh. He continued down her leg and managed to hook his fingers into her underwear sliding it off as he reached her ankle. Switching to her other leg he continued kissing and biting up and up, finally settling between her legs. He only paused to shift her legs up over his shoulders, his hands firmly holding her hips to the bed. Saeyoung’s tongue circled her clit and he immediately had to adjust his hold to her thighs so she didn't squish his head. 

“Oh God.” Her hips bucked a bit, chasing that sweet friction he was causing. Her nerves were on fire where he was casually drawing circles with this fingers on her thighs, every movement he made with his tongue seemed to burn a new sensation through her entire body. Ayn sucked in a deep breath when he stopped, caught halfway between hooking her legs around his head and making him finish or the need to feel him inside her right fucking now. 

He moved to lay nearly on top of her, his face nuzzling into her neck. He slid his cock between her folds, grinning against her skin as she started panting in anticipation. The little noises she made got him going just as fast as when she walked around the house in nothing but his hoodie. 

“Tell me what you want.” He said gently, biting her neck. 

“Saeyoung!” He pushed against her entrance, humming as he sucked on her neck. The need to feel her hot and wet around his cock was starting to kill his self control but playing with her was just too much fun.   
“What was that?” 

“Oh God. Seven please!” 

“I love it when you call me that.”

“That wasn't- oh!” They shared a moan as he slid into her. It was moments like this when he really did feel like a god. Sometimes he was afraid to touch her, afraid he might taint her with something dark. Thrusting fiercely into her warmth he was reminded once again that he had an angel beneath him. An angel who knew every time without fail when he needed her. Needed her words, needed her touch. His name was a mantra on her lips, her little gasps were like a prayer. He pulled all the way out of her, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him before sliding back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the feeling of his cock so deep inside of her seemed to amplify the feeling of chasing their release. One of his hands snaked into her hair while the other entwined their fingers. 

She was beautiful like this. Her hair strewn across the pillow. Her cheeks flushed and her mouth whispering his name. Saeyoung moved back to her neck laying little kisses on the dark marks he left there earlier, her moans in his ear whispering another prayer. Her hips bucked against him and she tightening around his cock, a particularly throaty moan signaling her release. When her hand found its way into his hair and pulled that was it for him as well. 

Laying there in her embrace as they both tried to calm their breathing he knew he was home. Whenever he forgot, whenever he felt like he was being swallowed up by that dark depression she found a way to make him fight back. Kissing her forehead he was a bit startled when she started laughing. What part of his glorious love making deserved laughter? 

“When did we lose your glasses?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is masamunesmistress if you'd like to make a request or just come say hi! I post lots of Mysme and SLBP things! 
> 
> (Please come say hi I love you guys.)


End file.
